Mor'du
Mor'du is a bear and the main antagonist from Disney/Pixar's 2012 film Brave.He also appears in Temple Run:Brave,A spin-off of the movie and Temple Run. Background Mor'du was once a human prince who desired to rule the entire land without his three brothers, and so bargained with a witch for a spell that would grant him "the strength of ten men," so he could take the kingdom by force. However, the spell transformed him into a demon bear, and he murdered his family in a feral bloodlust, causing the fall of his kingdom. Brave He first appears at the beginning when King Fergus and Queen Elinor, with their child Princess Mérida celebrating Mérida's birthday. When Mérida fires an arrow off into the woods and goes to find it, the wisps appear and try to lead her with them. From the undergrowth, its sugguested that Mor'du is watching her. When Mérida finds herself back at the camp, her mother begins taking her away, but Mor'du attacks and Fergus with his household guard rushes to defend his wife and child. Though they give the princess and the queen time to escape on horseback, Mor'du shows no fear nor vulnerability to them, even biting the head off a spear when Fergus tries to stab him. As Fergus draws his sword and goads the bear to attack, Mor'du strikes, cutting to black. Later, it is revealed that the sword shattered when Fergus struck the bear and his leg was eaten, giving him a great hatred of the monster. When Mérida shows her upset at having to marry one of the three lords' sons as her duty to the family, Queen Elinor tells Mérida the story of four princes (one of which was Mor'du) who were to have the kingdom split for each, Mor'du plunged the kingdom into chaos by wanting to rule over them and be the best of them, suggesting that he waged war against his brothers. When Mérida goes to the witch's hut, the Witch takes Mérida's pendant as payment and says that a Prince came to her and asked for the strength of ten men. When Mérida asks if this changed his fate, the witch confirms it, showing Merida his clans ring, the crossed axes. Later, Mérida and her mother (now turned into a bear) follow a trail of wisps to a foggy ruin, bearing the crossed axes of Mor'du's family. Mérida explores, falling after walking on an unsteady piece of rubble. Inside, she finds a throne room very similar to her own family's and a shattered stone carving of four brother, one of the brothers broken from the others. She slowly realizes that the Prince who asked for the strength of ten men indeed had his fate changed, and that man became Mor'du. Mor'du appears, stalking Mérida from the shadows and he charges. Mérida fires an arrow straight at his head, but the arrow does no damage whatsoever. Mérida hurriedly tries to crawl up through the ruins and reach her mother's paw, with the gigantic bear trying to devour her. At the last second, she leaps and just manages to grab her mother's paw in time as Mor'du snarls and snaps after her. Mérida and her mother run as fast as they can away, running to the great standing stones and bashing into them a bit harder, making a hairline crack along one of the great menhirs. Mérida realizes she must mend the bond torn by pride (as the Witch said,) fixing a tapestry her mother had made of Mérida and the family, thereby breaking the spell. However, her mother is attacked by King Fergus and chased to the ring of stones. As Mérida rushes to save her mother and change her back, Mor'du stands from the shadows, following her. Mor'du attacks and her father and the lords fight against the bear, but fail. When Mérida herself becomes endangered by Mor'du, Queen Elinor attacks, using her claws and teeth to defend her daughter, but Mor'du, proving much older and more dangerous, beats her down with his vast strength. Elinor, seeing the stone they damaged earlier, smashes Mor'du against the stone and damages it more, but is struck down. As Mor'du stalks towards Mérida and her injured mother, the stone falls, crushing him. The bears claws protrude from under the stone, but his death frees the Prince's spirit, who nods thankfully to Mérida before he takes the form of a wisp and disappears. Trivia *His name could come from "Mordu", which is French for "bitten". *His name comes from Gaelic Mór meaning "Big" and "Dubh" meaning Black. It translates to "Big and Black", which matches his physical description perfectly. *In the movie poster, Mor'du can be seen in the background and is in most concept art pictures where it involves large rows of rocks lined up next to each other. *Mor'du is directly referenced in the original title of Brave which was The Bear and the Bow *Mor'du is the seventh male character to be turned into an animal through magical means, the first is Arthur Pendragon, the second being the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), the third being Jafar, the fourth being Kuzco, the fifth being Kenai, and the sixth being Naveen. *Mor'du is the first main villain of a Pixar film never to say a word. *Like Lotso from Toy Story 3, Mor'du is another bear antagonist that appeared in one of the Disney/Pixar Films. *His appearence is very similar to the Bear from The Fox and the Hound. *Mor'du's real name is unknown (from when he was human), as he is known by this name as a demon bear. Gallery Brave-Stones pubstill A RGB 3 24 2011 -special16-R rgb1-560x247.jpg bravetrailer-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg|Mor'du in the trailer bravetrailer-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg Mor'du_and_Fergus_copie.jpg morduhuman.png|Mor'du in his human form before he became a bear Meet-Mordu-brave-30492847-621-262.jpg|Mor'du in the ruins of the castle meridamordu.jpg|Mor'du attempting to devour Merida elinorvsmordu.jpg|Elinor vs. Mor'du Mordudeath.jpg|Mor'du's death Bear dead eye.jpg|Mor'du attacking Merida brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|The Prince transforming into Mor'du Category:Brave characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Pixar villains Category:Bears Category:Villains Category:Mystical animals Category:Deceased characters Category:Princes Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Silent characters Category:Ghosts Category:Carnivores Category:Demons Category:Royalty